Wish I Had An Angel
by grankalisto
Summary: Milo tinha gosto de luxúria, pecado, proibido. Era um pequeno anjinho, era a maçã proibida, à qual, eu queria somente para mim, somente eu me achava merecedor de teu sabor.


- Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.  
- Universo Alternativo.  
- Baseada na música do Nightwish, Wish I Had An Angel.  
- Milo/Camus.  
- Fanfic proibida pra menores.  
- Oneshot

Wish I Had An Angel.

Por Alexiei.

_Eu só queria ter um anjo..._

Não sei como tudo isso começou a única coisa da qual tenho certeza é de que ele não é desse mundo, é algo maior, é um anjo...

Estava um dia desses passeando pelas belas ruas de Paris, o clima agradável dessa época do ano sempre me dava animo para tais caminhadas. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de festas, bagunça ou muvucas. Prefiro ficar em casa, lendo um livro e degustando uma boa taça de vinho. Mas, desde que o vi, em uma praça perto da Torre Eiffel decidi que faria caminhadas rotineiras, somente para vê-lo.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, tinha o visto por ali umas 3 vezes, o aquele ser despertará em mim?

Curiosidade talvez fosse difícil encontrar pessoas como ele, todas às vezes que o via estava alegre, brincando, sorrindo...

Aquele sorriso, como era belo. Nunca pensei que estivesse atraído por ele, até que, em um dia chuvoso o vi embaixo de uma árvore, tentando se proteger da chuva. Fui até ele, oferecendo meu guarda-chuva.

– Obrigado! – Vendo-o mais de perto vi que era mais novo, tivesse talvez uns 17 anos. Os cabelos compridos eram de um tom loiro e cacheado nas pontas. Os grandes olhos azuis celestes, ok a primeiro momento achei que era uma moça, era jovem e apesar dos traços um pouco masculinos, seus cabelos o faziam ficar afeminado.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu o encarava me chamou umas duas vezes até que eu abobado voltei de meus devaneios.

– Então senhor, como se chama? –

– Añh... – Eu deveria estar com cara de bobo, certeza.

– Seu nome, como se chama! – Ele riu divertido.

– C-camus, Camus Versaus – Gaguejei, eu realmente estava assim por uma criança?

– Milo, Milo Seferis – Disse.

Milo Seferis... Fiquei dias com esse nome em minha mente, os traços de seu rosto, cor dos olhos, cabelo...

Sim, acho que estou apaixonado por um garoto que é 8 anos mais novo que eu...

Os dias seguiram tranquilos, agora com as minhas caminhadas frequentes eu o via todos os dias. Conversávamos bastante. Ele me contou que estava em Paris há 3 anos, tinha nascido em Atenas e estava na cidade para cursar artes. Seus desenhos eram magníficos e tenho certeza que ele terá futuro na área.

Dias, meses se passaram e ele acabou se tornando meu amigo, minha única companhia, meu anjo. Quem visse ou conversasse com Milo não o classificaria como um anjo. Mas logo que o conheci ele tornou minha vida mais alegre, sempre brincalhão e com um sorriso no rosto. Sim, ele era meu anjo...

Passei a cuidar dele, fiz a louca de levá-lo para casa, e ali o fiz meu...

Ele estava sentado no chão, com alguns livros de estudo sobre a mesa de centro da sala e eu sentado no sofá, meu dia tinha sido cansativo e eu só fiz beber aquela noite. Ele se ofereceu para fazer uma massagem. As mãos dele tocando meu ombro e eu não resisti.

Peguei em sua mão e o trouxe para a minha frente, disse a ele o quanto eu estava hipnotizado e apaixonado.

– Seja somente meu, mon amour... – Ele não se afastou, não me rejeitou. Deixou-se levar. Beijei seus lábios carnudos com carinho, com delicadeza. Provei aqueles lábios com amor, o gosto doce e infantil que eles tinham, posso dizer que eles têm gosto de maçã. Puxei Milo, fazendo-o se sentar em meu colo, fui beijando todo seu rosto, maxilar e pescoço enquanto retirava sua camisa. Desci os beijos para seus mamilos, brincando com eles. Meu anjo apenas gemia baixinho, segurando meus ombros com firmeza. Senti que fazer aquilo com ele no sofá seria muito desconfortável, o segurei em meus braços e fui para o quarto.

O local estava uma penumbra só, deitei meu anjinho na cama e continuei com as caricias, desci por todo o abdômen, chegando até seu baixo ventre. Desabotoei a calça e abri o zíper, retirando a calça junto com sua roupa intima e jogando-as ao chão. Acariciei uma de suas coxas, beijei, mordi. Observava as expressões dele, os olhos semicerrados, a boca entreaberta e os gemidos baixos.

Beijei novamente seus lábios, acariciei seu falo vendo-o gemer mais alto. Voltei a seu baixo ventre, beijando novamente seu peito e abdômen, lambi seu falo delicadamente e logo o abocanhei. Senti Milo arquear o corpo e gemer rouco. Continuei a chupá-lo devagar, provando meu anjinho, Milo tinha gosto de luxúria, pecado, proibido. Era um pequeno anjinho, era a maçã proibida, à qual, eu queria somente para mim, somente eu me achava merecedor de teu sabor.

Aumentei a velocidade de minha boca, lambendo todo seu membro, mordiscando. Milo movia seu quadril contra minha boca, pedindo mais contato.

Logo os espasmos chegaram, e meu anjo se derramou em minha boca, gemendo alto e agarrando-se aos lençóis. Voltei para seus lábios, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio gosto. Ele enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas, puxando-me. Olhei fundo na imensidão azul de seus olhos, via um misto de felicidade e desejo, amor e luxúria.

Levei dois dedos à boca, umedecendo-os. Levei-os a entrada de Milo, penetrando-o. Ele deixou um gemido de dor escapar. Penetrei o segundo dedo e ele gemeu novamente. Comecei os movimentos devagar, delicados. Beijava seu rosto com carinho, tentando fazê-lo esquecer da dor. Logo eu ouvia gemer de prazer, investindo o quadril contra meus dedos.

Retirei os dedos, desci minha calça e minha Box. Segurei suas pernas e o puxei, penetrando-o devagar. Ele agarrou-se nos lençóis e gemeu de dor. Puxei meu anjo, sentando-me na cama e deixando-o em meu colo.

– Posso? – Perguntei, ele assentiu com a cabeça e moveu o quadril contra meu corpo.

Segurei firme sua cintura e comecei a movê-lo devagar, sem pressa. Ele segurou em meus ombros e se deixou levar, movia-se mais rápido, gemia, pedia mais.

Agora o ritmo de nossos corpos estava frenético, nos movíamos rápido. Eu estocava-o com força, ele gritava.

Os corpos suados, as juras de amor, o suor e o cheiro de sexo. Depois de mais algumas estocadas eu preenchi meu anjinho com meu líquido quente.

Caí na cama com ele nos braços, ofegávamos. Beijei-lhe a testa e acariciei seus cabelos louros.

– Camus? –

– Diga mon petit¹. -

– Eu sou seu anjo? – Sua pergunta surpreendeu-me, sentei na cama abraçando-o.

– Oui, tu es mon petit ange, Milo.² - Ele sorriu, e logo adormeceu em meus braços.

Deitei, ajeitando-o. E dormimos tranquilamente e felizes. Eu, o pecador e meu pequeno anjo.

_Eu queria ter um anjo_

_Por um momento de amor_

_Eu queria ter o seu anjo_

_Sua virgem Maria desfeita_

_Estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Queimando asas de anjos até virarem pó_

_Eu queria ter o seu anjo esta noite_

Fim.

* * *

¹ Meu pequeno. Em francês;  
² Sim, você é meu pequeno anjo, Milo. Em francês;

Beijokas da Tia Boucher. c:


End file.
